


I Want You To Be My Keeper (But Not If You're So Reckless)

by god-damn-it-Gerome (Just_East), Just_East



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Beta/Omega, Bickering, Bromance, Humor, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pining, Queer Themes, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/god-damn-it-Gerome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: Python is a Beta wasting his life working service desk at a grocery store. His job basically entails getting yelled at by customers,  getting sassed by a certain Omega, and in turn doing his best to not do any actual work.Lukas is the freshly transferred Omega dairy guy whose biceps Python would very much like to write poetry about.Poetry. With his mouth."That's not poetry, Python. That's body worship, and you're never going to get there if you can't even speak to him."Tobin is an Omega who is done with Python's mopey, pining shit, but far too entertained to be anything but a Chaotic Good.Sometimes.When he's not being a Chaotic Evil.Forsyth and Gray are confused Alpha bystanders.Or:An exploration of Queer Omegaverse through the lens of a Grocery Store AU.





	I Want You To Be My Keeper (But Not If You're So Reckless)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my AU. The perfect marriage of my actual life (working at a grocery store) and my ultimate fantasy life (Omegaverse).
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but we'll see how it goes. Rating may go up, there's nothing but mature themes and language so far, but I'd rather be safe.
> 
> Setting is Modern, basically our current world with secondary genders added.
> 
> Song for this fic (where the main title comes from and most likely where the chapter titles will come from) is Water Under The Bridge by Adele.

"Python. You're pining again."

Python pointedly ignored the brunette Omega to his right, idly doodling on an audit paper.

It was dead, and Python was bored. He figured he might as well _pine_ , as Tobin put it.

"Can you at least do something useful for once?" Tobin bitched, face twisted into a scowl that did little but make the twink look more adorable.

Python sighed heavily.

"What do you have for me, twinky?" Python asked, turning to lean against the counter facing Tobin.

Tobin's face briefly twisted up more, but again, he was barely five foot five and far too delicate and pretty to be considered intimidating.

Python idly wondered how the hell Gray, who was _at least_ six foot one, an Alpha and far bulkier than either of them, was ever intimidated by that look.

Maybe it was less intimidation and more the fear of not getting to touch that perky ass for however long Tobin deemed long enough to punish him.

If Tobin had been Python's type, he too would likely bend to the twink's will for the opportunity to smash.

"...guess I'll just take these back to the _dairy department_ myself." Python tuned back into Tobin's words, attention caught. "It's not like _Lukas_ is working tonight or anything- oh wait, he is."

Tobin raised a brow at Python and pointedly shot a look over at some very much perishable milks and yogurts sitting in their return cart.

"Fine, fine." Python complained, though they both were more than aware that it was just for show.

Returns were a welcome distraction any time, but a trip to the dairy department when his favorite dairy guy was working? It was enough to have even Python, who would normally rather die than do more than he had to, fully ready to go.

Tobin snorted inelegantly, turning his nose up at Python and managing to look down on him even though Tobin was, as previously stated, short and Python had at least six inches on the Omega.

Python rolled his eyes in return. "Just scream if you need anything, I'm sure Gray will come running over from the backroom if you break a nail."

Sad thing was that Python knew Gray really would.

That Alpha was the definition of _whipped_.

"He's not even working today." Tobin huffed, rolling his eyes harder, as if he was competing with Python.

"My point still stands. Closing is in like an hour, right? I bet he's around." Python watched in satisfaction as Tobin flushed lightly.

"Shut up, you make it sound like he's always around waiting to rescue me. I am fully capable of getting myself home." Tobin puffed up his chest, scowl back in place.

"You are." Python agreed. "I know that, you know that. But Gray? He's the only one of the three of us with intimate knowledge and practical experience with the fact that you're a short, twinky Omega who is easily manhandled. I'm sure he's more than familiar with how easily you-"

"Shut up, Python. Go manhandle your own Omega. If you can manage to actually say something to him instead of just _pining_ and being a God damn creep." Tobin was flushed, trying to pass it off as anger, but Python knew better.

Tobin was embarrassed.

As though Python hadn't scented his arousal every damn time Gray effortlessly picked him up bridal style or displayed his strength.

God, Python had been unfortunate enough to be the only other person in the lunchroom one time when Gray had opened a jar of pickles that both Tobin and Python himself had struggled with.

"At least I don't get wet over the opening of a pickle jar!" Python loudly called back to Tobin as he walked away with the cart of perishables.

He laughed as he heard Tobin's indignant sputtering back at the service desk.

 

Python hummed as he strolled leisurely to the dairy department.

Sure enough, there he was.

Lukas.

God, Python could feel the nerves starting already.

He really shouldn't be so wound up about it, he had never been like this with anyone else, but-

But Lukas wasn't anyone else.

He was kind and his smile was gorgeous, and he was so... soft.

But not physically.

Even though he was an Omega, he was only a couple inches shorter than Python, and his biceps.

God, his _biceps_.

Even Tobin's gaze lingered on those guns, and that twink was just as head over heels for his Alpha as his all too doting Alpha was for him.

But Lukas...

Lukas was a gorgeous Omega who smelled like heaven, even to Python.

And Python... well Python was just a Beta.

He knew Lukas was way out of his league.

He just was a glutton for punishment, as Forsyth often said.

Well, he actually said something closer to, 'Python, are you sure you should stalk his Facebook again? Isn't that a bit weird?'

But anyway. Lukas. Lukas was-

"Would you like for me to put those away for you, Python?" Lukas asked, turned to Python and looking at him with concern on his honest, pretty face.

"U-uh... N-no, I'm, uh, good. Totally good. Very good." Python stuttered out, hoping to _God_ that someone would just cut him down where he stood. "H-how are... uh, how are you, Lukas?"

Maybe Tobin would do the honors if Python mentioned the pickle jar incident again.

At least then he'd see Tobin's embarrassment one last time before the twink killed him slowly.

"Me? Oh, I'm alright." Lukas said, smile suddenly seeming a tad forced.

That was unusual.

"Are you sure about that?" Python raised a brow at Lukas as he settled to lean forward on his cart, making it clear that he had intentions to stay until he was satisfied with Lukas' answer.

Lukas' smile tipped back towards genuine at Python's change in position.

"It's nothing important." Lukas promised, reaching for one of the yogurts in the cart to put it back on the shelf he was working.

Python squinted at Lukas' back, trying to judge whether he should pry or not.

Python generally chose prying over literally any other option literally every time.

"Then you have no problem telling me." Python eyed Lukas closely, watching the way his shoulders tensed, then shook lightly with laughter.

"What?" Python complained when Lukas turned back to him, mirth in his eyes and a sly smile on his lips.

"It's true what Tobin told me, then?" Lukas asked, voice amused.

Python's heart stopped.

Tobin _hadn't_.

His little twinky _couldn't_ have betrayed him.

(His little twinky better not have betrayed him. Python knew where Tobin kept his nail file and his fancy lip balm, _and_ his weird, fancy dry shampoo shit that even Python had to admit smelled amazing.)

"Oh? What's that? Keeping in mind that Tobi talks a lot of shit." Python said, aiming for casual and landing somewhere closer to passive aggressive.

Lukas didn't seem phased, either not noticing or ignoring the tone.

"He said that you like to keep up with everyone. Even if they don't want you to." Lukas laughed again lightly.

Python's eye twitched. Oh, twinky better kiss his nail file goodbye.

"Did he now?" Python said, again aiming for casual and landing closer to a hiss.

"Yes. He said some find it off putting, but I find it quite refreshing." Lukas' smile had that soft, gentile edge back to it that made Python truly understand why Alphas killed each other over Omegas back in the day.

"O-oh, do you?" Python stuttered out once he registered Lukas' words. Realizing how dumb he sounded, he quickly added on, "Then you should know I don't give up easy, stud."

_Fuck_.

He hadn't meant for the endearment to slip out, but it had. And now...

Now Lukas laughed, harder than Python had ever seen him laugh.

Not a chuckle, not that little shoulder shaking thing he did when he didn't want to be impolite, but an actual _laugh_.

If Python could just commit this moment to his memory-

" **Can I get Python back to cash. Repeat: Python. Back to cash**." Tobin's voice was edged with annoyance even over the PA system.

God hated Python, that was the only answer.

It might even be true. If God was a smug little Omega who was about to be considerably _less_ smug when his favorite nail file and lip balm went missing.


End file.
